eldlivefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 8.2
'''Something Missing IV Chapter 2 '''is the second chapter of Season 8 and the forty-third chapter of élDLIVE. Summary As Chuuta emits his SPH, Madigan thinks to himself how impressed he is that he passed his expectations yet again. Chuuta and Dolugh perform Mega Sympathy and attack him. They fight each other, neither one getting the upper hand. Chuuta declares that he'll never forgive him and the wings on back flare, propelling him forward and pushing Madigan back. Dolugh shoots a huge beam from his mouth at him, but he dodges and lands in front of where Misuzu is lying down. Chuuta rushes over at him, not caring that Misuzu would get in the way, but Madigan picks up Misuzu and Chips and dodges the attack. He tells her to get away from here, confusing her. He turns back to Chuuta and begins to use Widmark, the legendary martial art that only people with a special gene can use. The fights heats up until it looks like Madigan won. He feeds Dolugh the red sphere that he used against Shakion before, and Dolugh begins to dissolve. Madigan walks away, but Chuuta stands up and reveals that he actually fed the sphere to Dolugh's clones. Chuuta uses Dolugh's beam to propell him and flipped himself so that the beam directly hits Madigan. He punches him hard and knocks him into the ground. Just when Chuuta is about to kill him, Glock blocks him with Widmark. He refuses to move out of the way and tells Chuuta that he has successfully cleared "death". Ninotchka and Veronica have awoken and asks what's going on. Madigan congratulates Chuuta and tells him that the "death" training was supposed to be a fight to the death between the two of them. Chuuta asks him why they have to do this kind of training, and he tells him that Heavensider is stronger than him, and therefore he needs a power to beat them. Madigan saw that power in Chuuta, but he had to push him to get him to show it. He reveals that he's actually a double agent, though he did everything without his superiors knowing. He knew about the plan to kill everyone in the station, but made a mistake before the plan was carried out and was put into cold sleep. He tells his subordinates that other planets are suffering from the virus too, and that Heavensider is looking the "blueprint" to wipe out the entire él civilization. Since élDLIVE is paralyzed because of their plan, the only option is to find someone with enough potential to face them. Madigan calls Glock over to give him his memories so that they'll have a guide to beat Heavensider. He tells everyone to throw away common sense and to use everything they have to defeat them. Chips tries to heal him with his SPH, but there's no use as Madigan's body is different from theirs. Madigan dies, but not before telling them that this is the path he has chosen to walk, and that he has placed his bet on all of them. Characters in Their Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters